


sweet dreams lustful dreams

by panacottas



Category: Akatsuki Blitzkampf, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Making Out, Missionary Position, Pet Names, Soft Femdom, Wholesome, hand holding, like EXTREMELY wholesome, like the softest of soft, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacottas/pseuds/panacottas
Summary: “My little Akatsuki is aroused, isn’t he?” That sentence strikes a cord deep into his heart.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Akatsuki Blitzkampf)/Female Reader
Kudos: 8





	sweet dreams lustful dreams

**Author's Note:**

> -takes place in kanzakai but like. this is akatsuki so it counts as blitzkampf being added too
> 
> -on that note, i am now the ceo of the akb tag on ao3 and itll probably be like that forever. cool.
> 
> -im obsessed with sub akatsuki. my docs is filled with it right now like the animal i am
> 
> -for a friend of mine whom is also obsessed with sub akatsuki.

1 AM.

It was a very cold night, evident by the plentiful amount of snow that has fallen down in your area. Not only that, but you were asleep snuggling your lover like your life depends on it. He was warm; exceptionally more warm than a regular human given the motor inside of him. 

If you had to describe your relationship with the stoic soldier you fell for, a word you’d use instantly is ‘doting.’ This disciplined man, Akatsuki, possessed a more needier side that you and you alone have lived to see, and experiencing it slowly was completely worth it to your heart; you grew to love catering to it. The two of you started off as simple acquaintances, shortly evolving to friends as you taught him about this new era he was so confused by. Of course, an unrequited love from his end would be sure to follow, leaking out more and more as the two of you got closer. Now, you’re here, together, as the sequence of events flowed naturally like a diagram.

2 AM.

Unlike you, sleeping peacefully as ever, Akatsuki could not rest at all. He had a very....interesting dream, and now he can’t sleep again. Gods, curse his unconscious brain. His whole body felt sweaty, and his lower part was throbbing like mad. He felt ashamed, but he couldn’t help these erotic desires. You’re so beautiful to him, arguably the best thing in his life. He wanted to be adored by you, but for obvious reasons, that wasn’t happening right now. 

He’ll just try closing his eyes again. Third time’s the charm, as they say. 

One heartbeat. 

Two heartbeats. 

Three heartbeats.

His eyes opened back up. This wasn’t going to work. 

He was at a loss here. All he found himself doing was flipping back and forth in the sheets.

His crotch throbbed more, with his mind only capable of thinking about you, your silky touches whenever you hold him, and the beauty of your soft, naked body. He had to do something about this, or he was going to lose it. The bathroom? Yes, that will do. First, he had to get up and put his feet on the carpeted floor, and...

“Akatsuki?” Ah, shoot. His rustling was too loud. He didn’t even get the chance to get up. He almost had a heart attack.

“A-Ah. Yes, [name]?” A slight whiney response followed yours.

You lift yourself off the bed, staring right into his black, sharp eyes. The eye contact wanted to make him shy away, but he convinced himself internally not to. It would be rude, after all. “You okay? I felt you move around a lot in my sleep...I’m a little worried,” you ask, gently as ever. A deep whimper came out the corner of his lips before explaining himself. “Oh, yes. It’s nothing, I just...” A desperate exhale came out. “I had a strange dream. It’s nothing too serious, so please don’t get worried.”

His efforts to cover his arousal were strong and nearly convincing, but unfortunately for him, you’ve been around him enough to know his exhales and small whines meant he was in his mood. You smile before wrapping an arm around his well-built body, now fully turning towards him. Oh no, now you’re too close. If you keep him like this, he’ll surely get more heated—

“Hehe.” A teasing chuckle came out of that sweet mouth he loved so much as you slowly rub down his body, underneath the sheets. His panting grows louder, knowing you definitely found him out. You toy around with the hem of his boxers, which raises a deep moan from him.

”My little Akatsuki is aroused, isn’t he?” The question strikes a cord deep into his heart. He wanted to melt right into your hands right there. Your other free hand went to stroke the back of his head, as a sign of endearment. “It’s okay now, Akatsuki. I’m here...” 

“A-Ahhh, [name], I’m so sorrryy...” He couldn’t hold in his whining anymore, completely giving up even trying to get out of the situation. He just wants you, and only you. He needed your touch. Your suffocating love.

“I-I’m so...embarrassed. This is so indecent of me—!”

You couldn’t get enough of him like this, it was too adorable for you to handle. You wanted to spoil him so bad. How could you not after his needy forgiveness?

“Ohh, Akatsuki. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re a precious boy...” You planted a kiss right on his cheek. “Can my darling move his body a little closer to me?” How quick he did so almost made you lose your sense of self. He was a little too obedient towards you, not that you minded. 

“Very good...You’re such a good boy.” You strip the covers off of Akatsuki’s body, revealing his throbbing length bulging in his boxers. “Mmm...Is this all because of me, sweetheart?” A meek ‘yes’ follows the question, raising a dopey smile across your face. “My cute Akatsuki...I’m still a bit tired, but,” you pull his underwear down, freeing his unexpectedly big and strained erection. “I’ll see what I can do, okay? I’ll make you feel better....” 

His noises progressively got more high in pitch, flustered from his situation, but he was so excited for your touch. You always treat him with such unconditional gentleness and care. “[name], I-I....Uhhhn...” 

“Do you want to lay your head on me, darling? I can pet you better if—” You were interrupted by his head almost instinctively laying right on your chest. He looks so comfy, you can’t help but get head over heels in adoration. 

“Ahh, you’re so cute...You really love this position, don’t you?” His head was spinning, unable to resist your overwhelming doting. The only response he could manage was a nod. With all the stress and war he has endured for half of his life, being treated so specially was something he adjusted to easier than one would expect. Setting himself up for pampering was almost second nature to him. “Mmhn...I love this position too, so that’s good. I love spoiling my sweetheart.” Gods, how did you get so lucky to find this side of him? It was pure bliss to your soul.

You began to stroke his cock with your delicate hands, paying lots of attention to his tip. His blushing turned to a deeper red color, and his moans turned into mindless babbling. “[name]...[name]…It feels—Nhhnn…”

You placed a kiss on his forehead, with him reacting by burying his head deeper in your chest. “You’re so adorable, darling...” His moans were pleasant to your ears, and you desired to tease him to the brink, just to hear more of his nonsensical yammering. And so, your stimulated brain thought of a devious idea. “Say, sweetie, would you like to tell me about your dream?” A noise of shock came out the corner of his lips. He was embarrassed, but he wanted to tell you everything. He knew you well enough to know that it would lead to more praise. The thumping of his heart grows faster and louder; the pressure on his body feels heavier as he recalls the dream and the thought of your touches in it. 

“Ah...I...My dream...”

“Hmm?”

“I-I dreamt that—nhnn—you relieved me just like this...”

“And?”

“Uhhnn...You called me so many nice woordssss...Like you always do...” His breathing grows heavier as he felt more close to the edge. “Y-You’re so nice to meeee— _hahh_ —I’m so happy...”

“You’re such a good boy, Akatsuki, a very perfect boy...I love loving you.” You stroked his shaft faster feeling a difference in his heartbeat and breathing. You knew he must be at his endpoint.

“I-I love...Nnn—I’m so close! I’m gonna cum in your handdd...” You stopped pumping his cock almost instantly at his cries, which made his member twitch. His moans grew desperate, wanting to ever so badly release his hot semen; why did you stop so suddenly? 

“Hnnhn...[name]? I was—“ He was cut off by a warm kiss on the lips. It was inevitable for whining to follow from something so intimate. 

“Don’t worry, darling...I’m going to give you something better than this.” Akatsuki’s confused, but considering how much you pamper him, he fully believes that whatever it is, it will relieve this stress of his. You crawled down to his lower half of his body gazing at his length. It’s funny, how he tended to be submissive, yet his size is definitely above average. You adored the contrast. You give the tip a little kiss, before sucking on it, playing with the cockhead with the twirling of your tongue.

”A-Ah! W-Wait! That’s too g—If you do it like that, I’ll—!”

Abrupt groaning broke his sentence as ropes of seed began to shoot in your mouth. It was too hot and plentiful, you could barely keep up swallowing it all. You could see Akatsuki’s left hand desperately clutching the messy bed sheets, trying to keep up with his _own_ release as well. His moans are as sweet as ever, but were loud and intense as his orgasm.

“Nnn...I’m sorry, it felt r-really good...I didn’t mean to—“ Your giggles followed by a sweet, silencing tap of the fingers on his lips was a combination which didn’t fail to make him a bumbling mess. You position yourself on top of him, your bedroom eyes lustfully looking into his, soaking in all his facial features. His usual stoic eyes were curved and softened, pitch black pupils showing his desperation for the warmth of his lover. His lips quivered from the aftershock of the pleasure, bits of drool leaking out the corners. He has completely submitted himself to you, and he knew that fact well. 

Your tongue pressed against his lips as you lapped up the oozing spit. His saliva on your tongue only fueled Akatsuki’s submissive tendencies and your desire to make him ache for more. It was clearly effective, by how hard his sweaty hands clutched to your love handles. 

”I think I want to do a little more than that, don’t you sweetheart?”

”[name]…I want to...” His panting slowed as his hands travelled up the sides of your waist, melding with every intricate dip and curve. He cupped your face with one hand, stroking your cheek as if you were a delicate doll. You were so worthy of being treated like a goddess to him. He wanted, rather, needed, to see your beautiful half-lidded face as your tongues intertwined—and so, with a hard press of his lips against yours, his tongue barged right in your mouth. It was a sudden action that numbs your mind. All you could do was mewl and whine right into his mouth. His tongue passionately collided against yours; you could feel his hot saliva on your tastebuds. It was an inviting sensation that intoxicated your mind and his. Your tongue explored every crevice of his in return, making mental note of his aggressive approach weakening. Taking back control, you roughly graze your tongue against his. The force of his tongue waned, recoiling it and accepting any touch from yours. He now whimpers into your mouth as you coat his tongue with your spit. When the kiss finally breaks, his fingers have already dug deep into your midriff. Copious amounts of saliva from his mouth and yours drip out onto the bed and Akatsuki’s chest. A few droplets run down your neck and bleed into your t-shirt, lightly clinging to your cleavage. 

“[name]...I love you,” he exclaimed through sharp exhales. Though he bashfully looked away from your gaze after the kiss, the words he spoke were genuine. With a simple “I love you too” from your end, a small smile formed on his lips. You loved when his natural scowl fades; it makes his expressions feel more true.

Despite the energy in the bedroom winding down, it was not a sign of quitting. You felt Akatsuki’s cock harden against your thigh, which prompts you to teasingly rub against it.

“Akatsuki...Let’s do it. I’m aching for you.” The sudden declaration takes him aback, but the feeling was fully mutual. With a small nod and ‘hmph’ of agreement, he effortlessly, but gingerly flips you onto the bed, him on top. You were so used to Akatsuki succumbing to your touch, you sometimes forget that he is, indeed, a super soldier. It caught you off guard, to say the least.

Akatsuki’s first priority was to take off that god-forsaken oversized t-shirt already. He needed to see your beautiful, bare body, and he needed to see it right now. Carefully pulling up your shirt, he exposes your breasts and hips which were absent of any underwear. Akatsuki’s eyes were glued to every intricate detail in your body, lust gradually rising inside the deep pits of his stomach. You could feel gentle jolts of electricity on your skin, making his current state of bashfulness apparent. The little hairs on your arm rose from the sensation. No matter the amount of times the both of you could make love, his shyness during intimacy will be something that never leaves. 

“[name]...Ah...” His formally hardened hands, now softened by your everlasting care sweetly caresses your waist, sighing at the warmth of your skin on his fingertips. “You’re so beautiful. I wish I could embrace you forever...Just like this.” You stifled a giggle before stroking his face, smiling lovingly at him. “Aren’t you just a sweetheart...” You could feel his cheeks warm up on the tips of your fingers, which only makes your smile bigger. What follows is him placing his hand on top of yours, fingers intertwining with yours as he guides your left hand back down on the bed, never letting go of it, not even for a second. Akatsuki kisses all of your body, from your neck down to your thighs. 

“Ohh, Akatsuki...You’re so sweet...” Your right hand runs through his hair, sighing out of your nose. Letting go of his dark locks, your hand travels to your soaked vulva, prying your folds open. It easily enticed the other, shown clearly from his member twitching. You lustfully chuckle from his reaction before softly whispering a command.

“I’m sure you already know what I want you to do, right darling?” 

Static clings to your body hairs yet again as Akatsuki fumbles upon his response. “Y-Yes. Of course,” he answers, before almost instantly going to work with his tongue. His hold on your left hand tightens as he slowly licks your pussy.

” _Hohh—good_ boy, good boyy,” you moan, thrusting yourself into his mouth. He penetrates you with his tongue, licking all of your juices and toying with your walls. You hastily pant, gesturing to your clit as his pace quickens. “Don’t forget here, sweetheart...”

Pulling his tongue out of your throbbing cunt, he positions his face to play with your clit, sucking and kissing desperately on your bud and enjoying your taste. You couldn’t help but belt out sweet compliments to your one of a kind lover. 

“Enthusiastic, hm? So adorable,” you coo to him. You squeeze your thighs lightly against his face, muffling his wails of arousal as he flicks at your hot spots. “I know you want more though, don’t you?” Akatsuki knew these words well; you were ready to give him what he desired. He obediently nodded, parting with your clit with a final suck. “You really love my slit, huh…” you teased, raising a flustered grumble out of Akatsuki in turn. You motion for him to move up to you with a curl of a finger, which he obeys with no hesitation.

He lifts your legs slowly, with a bit of hesitance as if he was still processing in his head that he was going to have sex with you. He grinds his cock against your saliva coated pussy, shaft swollen out of desperation. Everything has led up to the point, and now he finally has it: the full permission to truly make love to you. He lets go of your hand, grabbing his member with his own. Now teasing his head against your entrance, heat burns inside of his chest, body and mind stimulated and ready to pleasure you. ”[name]...I’m...going to put it in now.” you hear him mutter in between his panting. Lifting your head up, you lovingly whisper in his ear, feeding into his vigor.

“Yes, yes, put it in,” “I want it, honey,” “Put it in, make me feel good,” repeatedly cycles in his brain as he pushes against your hole. Moaning out your name, he finally slides himself inside of you, embracing your tight cunt.

“Akatsukiii,” you whine, taking in all of his cock. “Ohh, _yes,_ that’s nice,” follows, encouraging him through sweet purrs. Letting out a grunt, he adjusts himself to kiss your sweet lips. Your walls tighten around him in response to his thickness. His hands travel down to yours, holding them both tightly as he repeatedly plants kisses on you. “[name]? Is this good? Should I sta—“ An interrupting peck on his cheek told him his answer. Flustered from the gesture, he carefully slides himself deeper inside of you. He begins to thrust slowly, sinking into the pressure of your pussy. The wet sounds of your sopping cunt are audible with each slow press from Akatsuki. “Mmhn..T-Tight…” he uttered, plunging his cock in and out, picking up his pace.”You feel so good, [name], I—“ You break his sentence with your raspy moans, fully indulging in his girth. “O-Oh, Gods, Akatsuki, I love youuu— _oh,_ ” Your desperate wails made his heart throb; the pitch of your voice and your declaration of love could melt him right there. Motivated by your noises, the tempo in his thrusts quickens, as well as the power of each pound. The slapping of his hips and thighs against your own echoes in the room. You could feel his weight on you growing heavy, leaning into you and brushing his cockhead against your cervix.

“ _Hahh,_ I love you too—nnhn—“ Akatsuki felt himself getting closer; he couldn’t help it when your cunt practically milked his cock. “I-I feel close, [name]—c-can I?” You flash a dopey, yet genuine smile to him. “Y-Yesss, I’m so close, cum in me, sweetheart!” Your legs cross around his waist, holding him in place as if it were a plea for him to not leave. He thrusts desperately into you, grip on your hands tightening and panting heavily. “[name]! [name], I’m gonna—!” With one final thrust, he allows himself to cum in you in harmony with your orgasm, spilling his seed into your womb. The warmth of his semen spreads inside of you, the sensation giving you goosebumps on your arms and thighs. “Akatsuki—! Let it all outtt,” you encouragingly hum, voice shaking from your own release. As his spurts slowed, his intertwined fingers let go of yours. 

A while passes; the two of you were lazily laid in the same position, Akatsuki still inside of your coated hole. You feel his arms wrap around your abdomen from underneath. He buries his head into your chest, sighing in relief. You couldn’t help but chuckle; he looked so approachable and it warmed your heart. 

“Mmm…” Akatsuki grumbles, nuzzling your body. “Did I do well this time around?” You barely were able to hold in a squeal. You adored it when he asked that; it gave you an excellent excuse to spoil him with compliments. “Yes, yes, yes. You always do so good. Such a good boy…” you purr, petting his head with your now free hand. A sleepy groan came out of him, embracing the feeling.

“I love you so much, Akatsuki. You’re so cute,” you softly whisper. “Think you can go to sleep now? Or do you need anything else?” is what you follow up with, only to see that he has already passed out from exhaustion. “...Guess that answers my question.” Pressing a final kiss against his head, you utter a “good night honey,” eventually falling back asleep yourself.


End file.
